Katsumi Uchida
No matter what era, no matter what place, there will always be war. It's just a plague that festers humanity down to the bone. - Katsumi's view about war. Katsumi Uchida (内田勝美, Uchida Katsumi) was a kunoichi of the Uchida clan who lived during the Warring States Period. After the founding of Konohagakure, Katsumi became a courier ninja and worked for a few years under the First Hokage’s administration. She would later defect and move to Kumogakure, where after providing Intel regarding her former village, she would become a member of the Kinkaku Force. Due to her speed, Katsumi would be regarded as Kumo's Orange Lighting (雲の橙雷, Kumo no Daidai Rai, English TV: Orange Lighting of the Cloud). She eventually died a few years after the First Shinobi World War. Years later, Ōkamigakure will obtain a few samples of her DNA and create several clones of the kunoichi. The most recent is Number 31 (31番, 31-Ban) who operates as a sentinel for Ōkamigakure’s Laboratories. Background Childhood to early teens The "original" Katsumi Uchida was born as the third child and first daughter of Fuen – leader of the Uchida clan during the war-torn era – and Misumi Fukumatsu – a renowned samurai from the Land of Iron. Like many other children, Katsumi lived most of her childhood being caught-up in a constant war; on the battlefield, the young kunoichi slowly became known for her unique bukijutsu style and pleasant physical appearance. During her childhood, Katsumi developed a fascination for the forest that formed a natural barrier around her clan’s compound. Because of this, she started to explore it little by little, while discovering, at the same time, possible hideouts and observation points. However, as she grew up and started to become an active kunoichi in battles, her wanderings stopped. At a certain point, Katsumi decided to resume to her old habit of exploring the forest. The young kunoichi came across Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, whom she liked to observe from afar. During an encounter between the two, Katsumi lost balance and involuntary slipped from one of the tree branches, which she used as an observation point. As she revealed her presence to the others, Katsumi tried to avoid further interrogation by hitting the two of them with stones in various sizes and calling them a duo of dunderheads. Because of this, she received the hilarious moniker of Katsumi the Bones Breaker (勝美の骨遮断器, Katsumi no Hone Shadanki). As everything settled down and shortly before she departed, Katsumi told the two that their childish dream is unlikely to be fulfilled because there would always be war, no matter what era. After this episode, during a family meeting, Katsumi questioned her mother about the possibility of a village, which would bring peace and end the constant conflicts. She found out about the existence of something related to a village, which was located in the Land of Wind, but also about the fact that it might be a rumor. The discussion was eventually cut off by her mother, who found it rather silly and told her daughter to save her breath for what was coming in the future. As she reached her early teens, Katsumi witnessed the death of a great number of her own clansmen; because of this, she slowly developed a PTSD, while the symptoms would aggravate during the following years. She came to regard war as a sickness that monopolized everyone. Founding of Konohagakure After the founding of Konohagakure, Katsumi and her clan joined the village. As the death of her mother occurred, the kunoichi became the next leader of her clan and she was eventually hired as the First Hokage’s personal courier ninja. However, because of the traumas she suffered during the war, Katsumi started to hallucinate and have disturbing thoughts and dreams related to the deaths of her clansmen and even her own. Various individuals observed a change in her physical appearance (she started losing weight) and how her mental instability became more visible. Even if she was offered a few days of bed-rest, she found it an impossible task. The kunoichi became slightly paranoid, believing that everyone – even her own clan – had allied against her. At the younger Senju’s suggestion, Katsumi had a member of the Yamanaka clan, who was specialized in medical ninjutsu, heal a part of the psychological damage produce in her mind. Partially healed, Katsumi would develop a crush for Tobirama Senju, with whom she would start a love affair. Their secret encounters would culminate with an unplanned pregnancy. As neither clan wanted to bring shame upon it through such an immature act, they planned to get rid of the kunoichi and eliminate the possible menace. During one night, Azami slipped poison into Katsumi’s drink. Katsumi survived, but suffered from a miscarriage, aborting a baby boy that died instantly after his birth. The whole incident reconfirmed Katsumi's initial thoughts about being a target. A few days after making a full recovery, Katsumi prepared a knapsack and left the village, but not before stealing Intel regarding Konohagakure. She was eventually declared traitor and labeled as a missing-nin. Kumogakure and First Shinobi World War During her wanderings as a freelancer, Katsumi came across Funaori Kitahama who was a sentinel instructed to guard the southern border of the Land of Lighting. As Funaori asked the kunoichi what her name and her intent in the Land of Lighting were, Katsumi answered that she wanted to speak to the First Raikage. She added that she was in possession of something that might interest him. Katsumi eventually told Funaori her first name, omitting her last one. The kunoichi even dropped down her weaponry, in order to prove that she did not have any harming intentions. Being cuffed by Funaori, she was escorted to the Raikage office, where she presented her case and asked for refuge. Katsumi strengthened her claim by offering Intel that regarded Konohagakure. The kunoichi was ultimately placed under Funaori’s supervision. She came to trust the latter and even opened up to him by telling him bits of her background. As time passed, Katsumi proved to be trustworthy and reliable individual and started to be viewed as a member of Kumogakure in spite of the shell-shock symptoms she manifested. Even though she was not allowed to be an active kunoichi, Katsumi had to prove on several occasions her abilities and skills during training sessions and spars, under the First’s (and later Second's) close surveillance. Due to her skills and fast movements, Katsumi would receive the moniker of Kumo's Orange Lighting (雲の橙雷, Kumo no Daidai Rai, English TV: Orange Lighting of the Cloud). At a certain point, she married Funaori Kitahama and bore him two daughters. As the First Shinobi World War began, Katsumi lost her husband during the altercation. Funaori’s death would make Katsumi’s childhood memories and traumatic experiences resurface. She would willingly abandon Kumogakure and join Kinkaku’s team. During the war, due to her sensory ability, she was one of the few members of the Kinkaku Force who tracked down Konohagakure’s Escort Unit. Alongside the others, Katsumi would corner Tobirama Senju and witness his death at the hands of their leader, feeling slightly better for being partially revenged. Death As the war ended, Katsumi started to wander again from place to place. She settled down in a small village near the border of the Land of Wind, where she lived a life of austerity. She formed a few bonds with some of the villagers, but she never divulged anything related to her previous life. The former kunoichi eventually fell in the clutches of severe depression, which would lead her to commit suicide. She was later buried by a few villagers, who took pity on her misery. Several decades later, Katsumi’s remains would be discovered and exhumed by Kabuto Yakushi, who would use them to reincarnate the kunoichi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Personality Katsumi could be described as a twisted individual, who lost contact several times with reality. This can be mainly explained through the traumatic experiences she had to face on the battlefield, during her childhood up to her early teens. Because of them, the kunoichi developed unconsciously a PTSD that would follow her all her life and would manifest through constant hallucinations, nightmares and disturbing thoughts. As time passed, she became slightly paranoid, believing the fact that everyone allied and planned to kill her. Because of an unfortunate conjuncture that would culminate with the miscarriage of her child, Katsumi’s paranoid thoughts would be reconfirmed. They would ultimately reach their peak through her suicide, after a long period of austerity. As a child, Katsumi could be described as a generous, cheerful and humorous person, who liked to pull silly pranks on her clansmen and make cheeky remarks about the others. She was a curious nature, always happy to discover new things. She took pleasure in wandering through the forest around her compound and discovering every possible hiding spot it offered. As being born and raised in constant war, Katsumi matured rather quickly and figured out that things like peace and harmony cannot exist in a period like the one they lived. Later on, this would become a personal belief that the kunoichi would maintain even after her death, regarding it as a plague that festers humanity. She freely stated her belief during the Fourth Shinobi World War, showing arrogance as well. Her feelings for Tobirama were sincere, yet mainly because he helped her cope with her psychological treatment. She tried to show her feelings with ease, but, at the same time, to maintain respect in their relationship. Katsumi was pleased to discover that she would soon become a mother. She was truly shocked when she heard that her child died during childbirth, feeling ashamed that she couldn’t prevent it. Because of her mental instability, she searched for the main culprit, only to find it in her partner as an intension of his own clan. Witnessing his death, made Katsumi feel slightly better, yet only for a short period of time as she started to regret her actions. The kunoichi would find in Funaori another suitable life partner, which she would eventually marry and bear him two children. As a wife and mother (despite her short periods of mental instability), Katsumi was a loyal and caring individual. However, because of her actions during the First Shinobi World War, she felt ashamed to return to her children; this led her to ultimately abandon the two young girls and live far away from them. This was a decision that she would come to regret all her life. She showed to be quite impressed that her lineage did not die and that her teachings were taught to the next generations, even improved. Katsumi felt slightly proud of this, even if she did not express her thoughts. She hated when someone interfered in her battles, indicating the fact that she was the one that chose the combatants; she was quite curious to see if her descendants met her expectations. All in all, the kunoichi was pleased to observe that they were able to counter her most of her attacks and find tactics to stop her. Clone Number 31 is obedient and quiet; she follows orders without speaking. At the same time, she is quite observational and takes her duties seriously. She is also very polite when addressing to higher ranked shinobi or kunoichi. Appearance The kunoichi was a fair-skinned woman of average height that had armpit-length orange hair and bright blue eyes. As she grew to adulthood, Katsumi was considered to have a pleasant appearance. As a child, Katsumi’s outfit consisted of a pair of light-brown pants and a light blue, sleeveless blouse, which was tied at her waist by a red obi. She also wore wood tongs. She also wore an aquamarine gemstone, a gift from her mother. As an active kunoichi, Katsumi’s attire was made up of the standard shinobi dress of her era: a dark red traditional armor worn over a simple black suit. Her armor was constructed from several metal plates, which formed a protective shield around her body (chest, hips and hands). She also wore a pair of neko-te gloves made of metal that she generally dipped in poison. On the back of her armor, she had emblazoned her clan’s crest. Katsumi usually carried a large scroll at her back and kept her hair tied in a ponytail while letting a few hair strands frame her face. During her spare time in Konohagakure, the kunoichi wore a shamrock green kimono that was simply tied with a white obi. She also had her fingernails dyed with red polish and wore a pair of wood tongs. While in Kumogakure, Katsumi wore a Áo bà ba; a costume consisting of white silk pants and a long large black blouse with black buttons. In her final years, Katsumi had a simple white kimono and a white haori that covered her body. Clone Number 31 is dressed in a black-colored, latex, sleeveless bodysuit over which she wears a teal, loosen blouse. She also wears a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of standard ninja boots that adds 3 cm to her height. On the back of her neck, the sentinel has imprinted her designation number. Other than this, her physical appearance is the same as Katsumi’s. She sometimes carries with her two green scrolls, which she uses for summoning purpose. Abilities Like most women from her clan, Katsumi was well-versed in armed combats but also skilled enough in taijutsu to continue a battle without a weapon. She developed most of her skills under her mother and elders’ supervision and learned how to handle a sword from her father, who also initiated her in some bushido teachings. As she grew to her early teens, the kunoichi became known for her agility on the battlefield and also for her bukijutsu style. She showed quick reflexes and had a precise aim during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where she easily defeated several allied shinobi. Bukijutsu Katsumi was renowned as the best weapon-user during her time. She was specialized in short-range battles and she often infused her weapons with poison to increase the rate of success of her attacks. The kunoichi used throwing needles and wire strings for medium and long-range attacks or to immobilize her targets. She was skilled in wielding a long katana and knew how to use weapons such as a kama or a kusarigama and turn their attacks in her favor. Katsumi frequently used a bō or a hanbō for defensive purpose, as well as for offensive stances. The kunoichi was knowledgeable in sealing her weaponry and make use of it during the battlefield, as shown during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she unsealed numerous tools at once to aid her in the fight, but also her katana. Even if she did not prefer kenjutsu as a fighting method, Katsumi showed to be well-versed in a sword-to-sword battle against her own great-granddaughter. She was also able to recognize the Land of Iron's kenjutsu style in Mayu's movements. Intelligence Katsumi possessed a high level of intelligence when being mentally stable. She had great observational skills and saw things that others would generally miss. The kunoichi was quite an analyst and used to calculate every possible move that would grant her victory. During battles, she was able to correctly appreciate the distance between herself and her target, in order to decide what type of attack would be the best to use. Ninjutsu Even if she did not utilize ninjutsu during battles, Katsumi created her own technique, which also indicates her affinity for earth. She created Tenchikyū Konagona, also known as Heavenly Earth Shattering. This technique grants the user the ability to generate powerful seismic waves that can have destructive effects. The kunoichi admitted that her variant was less powerful than the one used by Daisuke. Clone Number 31 inherits most of Katsumi’s skills, including her level of intelligence and her analytical abilities. She is also quite proficient in handling weaponry, being well-versed in bukijutsu. Her weapon of choice is a bō and is knowledgeable of some bushido teachings when she uses a sword. She knows how to maintain equilibrium between her body movements and her sword, which acts as an extension of her own arm. Mayu notes that Number 31 has more grace when she fights by using a katana than herself. She can launch precise attacks and can inflict lethal blows with a single sword movement. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Number 31 possesses a good amount of chakra and has excellent control over it. She is also remarkably strong as she can lift objects double or triple heavier than her own weight; however, this can be explained through the fact that she is also genetically enhanced. The sentinel presents quick reflexes and a high level of agility, as she is able to avoid and counter direct attacks while single-handed. Sensory Perception and Nature Transformation Number 31 is a skilled sensor-type kunoichi that can utilize at least two basic nature transformations. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Katsumi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. She is relocated alongside the Gold and Silver Brothers on the Land of Lighting’s coast, while she emerges from the sea among the White Zetsu Army. As she recognizes the technique used, she observes that she must be resurrected many decades in the future after her actual death. She also recognizes Kinkaku and Ginkaku and nods in their direction, acknowledging their presence. While preparing for an attack against the First Division, Katsumi comments that nothing had changed since her time, as war still plagues humanity. Using her abilities, Katsumi is able to defeat several shinobi and kunoichi at once, while the other two confront Darui. She was even recognized and praised for her abilities by Rashii. As she prepared to cast another blow against her opponents, the kunoichi is stopped by a technique that she acknowledges as her: Tenchikyū Konagona. She then spots the one who used it and admits grudgingly, yet rather impressed, that his variant is more efficient than the one she created. Katsumi asks the shinobi his name and discovers, at the same time, that he is a descendant of the Uchida clan. The kunoichi questions Daisuke about his lineage, making him feel a little unconformable. As she listens to his ramblings, Katsumi is pretty amazed to hear that her lineage didn’t die and that her techniques were passed down to the next generations. However, she also wishes to see if Daisuke is well-prepared for the war. In order to do this, she unseals from a scroll her long katana and launches herself into a direct attack towards the shinobi. Her attack is countered by Mayu’s, the latter who appeared as a back-up. Katsumi then engages in a sword-to-sword battle against Mayu, remarking that her fighting style is similar to the one of a samurai. Her observation is confirmed by the other kunoichi, who tells Katsumi that she was taught kenjutsu by a samurai from the Land of Iron. All the same, she counters various launched weapons with her own sword, admonishing the other combatants for recurring to such silly tactics against someone who was born and raised in war. Katsumi also calls them a “bunch of dunderheads” and tells them to focus their energy on the other reincarnated shinobi. She then adds that her battle is with her two descendants. Thus, the resurrected kunoichi engages in a series of successive, quick attacks against her great-grandchildren, yet she is stopped by a direct hit from one of Airin’s Wind Release techniques, which slices her body vertically apart. While still reconstructing herself, her body is trapped inside a thick-walled earth coffin on which are applied several sealing tags by Daisuke. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, Katsumi’s soul emerged from her deconstructing body and returned to the afterlife. Blank Period At a certain point after the Fourth Shinobi World War, some of her remains were retrieved from her burial place and were used as DNA base in a secret research conducted by Ōkamigakure’s Laboratories with Airin's permission. New Era Katsumi's name is occasionally mentioned when the subject is related to the project. Number 31 has frequent reminiscences from Katsumi's past, but she doesn't know how to link or use them as they are vague and disparate. Soon to be added. Legacy In spite of her psychological issues, Katsumi was viewed as a remarkable bukijutsu practitioner during her lifetime and even after her death. Some of her teaching and beliefs would be passed down to future generations by her two daughters, slightly adapted to the times they lived in. She also invented a technique, which would be later learned and improved by one of her great-grandchildren. Almost a century later, her DNA would be used as a base for a series of genetically enhanced clones developed by Ōkamigakure’s Laboratories. The most recent is Number 31, who also has vague reminisces from Katsumi’s past. Trivia *The name ”Katsumi” (勝美) means “victory, beauty”, which would roughly translate to “beautiful victory”. The name is ironic if we take into account her disturbed past. Her last name “Uchida” (内田) means “inner rice paddy”. *She was 141 cm around the time she met the Hashirama and Madara. *Despite her view about war, Katsumi was not a pacifist. *According to the creator: **Her hobbies included sharpening her weaponry and exploring the forest. **Her favorite food was chicken soup, while she despised grapes. **She did not wish to fight anyone in particular. **Katsumi’s favorite phrase was “An apprentice near a temple will recite the scriptures untaught” (門前の小僧習わぬ経を読む), which means that people are the product of their environment. *She committed suicide by seppuku. *Katsumi was the 20th head of her clan. However, her reign lasted for a few years and ended abruptly. Following the matriarchal line, her firstborn daughter Fūchuina became the next head of the clan. *Number 31 has reminiscences from Katsumi’s life, but they are vague and disparate. *Number 31's "hobby" is analyzing whatever is in placed in front of her. Quotes *(To Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha) “Your dream is as silly as you… you dunderheads!” *(To her mother) “Say mother, is there such thing as a village or something that would bring an era of peace…?” *(To herself as she recovers from her miscarriage) “Well, this confirms my thoughts about being sabotaged by my own clan… Such a pity…” *(To Funaori when she first met him) “…My name is Katsumi… and I have something that might interest your leader. Let me speak to him. Here, I will even drop down my weaponry.” *(To herself, after being resurrected) “This technique is the one created by Tobirama. How interesting that is used with such ease.” *(To herself as she engages in battle) “…Well, it looks that war still plagues the world of the living.” *(To herself after being stopped by Daisuke’s technique) “My technique… after all these years…?” *(To Daisuke) “I admit I am rather impressed to see that my creation is mastered this easily and works more smoothly now. Say… what’s your name, young boy?” *(Partly to herself and Daisuke) “So my lineage did not fade? That’s wonderful, but now I have to ask you to show me what you’ve got. So bring it on!” *(To Mayu Uchida) “Well, your kenjutsu technique is remarkable and as smooth as the one of a samurai.” *(To the other combatants) “You are a bunch of dunderheads if you decided to just jump in and interfere in my fight. That's rather unprofessional, you know?! You should focus your energy on the other resurrected shinobi because I already have two fine opponents here! Geez!” Reference *'Katsumi Uchida/Number 31' is an OC created for the Naruto Universe by Donda M. Category:DRAFT